Hoods of Maria
by Lovelessrapture
Summary: Jean is part of the Nightwalkers. A historic gang that holds it's roots in the city of Maria. After being injured in fight one evening he gets sent to a hospital he meets a nurse that heals more then his scars.
1. 1 Fight

Jean pulled up his hood of his Nightwalker hoodie, the summer night was chiller then usually for mid October. The tourches were lite around the stone circle made the blue skull on his hoodie glow. Jean could only stare at his hoodie, then back at the circle. He knew this circle all too well, as his face had come in contact with it before. The grass in the center of the circle was long gone. Black earth exposed and patches of grass were scattered towards the outer reaches. If he looked hard enough he could still see the dried blood from the last time they were here.

Erwin stood to his left and Connie to his right. Erwin's fist was in a tight knot, the tension was even getting to his veteran teacher. Gerger stood at the edged the circle. His hood casting a shadow over his face, the only movement was from his barrel of a chest moving up and down. Mikasa and Sasha stood in the center. Mikasa one arm was wrapped in belts. The brown and black leather always made her look sexy to Jean. Jean could only grin thinking about what other uses those belts could be for.

After a few more moments of stern silence the party they were waiting for arrived, the Serpentines. Their bright red print of a snake constricting them. The Serpentines were the rival gang coming to do battle for territory in Maria, but Erwin, leader of the Nightwalkers was not letting them in without a fight. Jean watched as the Serpentines walked with there hoods up, making the snake eyes were staring at all of them. Three walked into the circle, two stood before Mikasa and Sasha and the third stood opposite Gerger. The ones in the circle removed their hoods, revealing a small golden blonde girl and a taller reddish brunette. Jean knew them as Ymir and Krista. They started to remove their hoodies. Exposing layers of strips constricting their bodies.

"Serpent, move forward." The hooded Serpentine that stood opposite Gerger announced.

"Nightwalker, step forward." Gerger boomed.

Both Mikasa and Ymir moved towards each other. Krista and Sasha moved behind them. When both girls were inches from each other Sasha and Krista went to work. With much experience they fastened the two girls together by one arm. The sound of rapid clicking always put Jean on edge. When both girls were on their finally adjustments Sasha handed Mikasa a black daggers. The front tip was blunted so the combatants couldn't kill each other, but both edges were sharp making sure lots of blood could be spilled. Sasha came back to stand by Erwin's side. The circle was quite for a long moment. Jean saw the slight nod from the Serpentine, signaling Gerger it was time.

"Combatants, ready?" On point, Mikasa and Ymir moved into fighting stance. The black daggers seemed to dance as the flames danced across their blades. "Begin."


	2. 2 The world is ours

The sharp scraps of metal on metal made Jean's ear's ring. He grated his teeth and looked on as Mikasa recieved as many blows as she dealt. The two fighters went back and forth dodging near fatal slices that would bleed them out like pigs. Before long both women were covered in sweat and blood. Jean glanced at downward and was replused at how the ground greedily laped up their blood. The stone was even carved to make sure the blood would flow into little groves and gutters to go underground. Jean wondered how much blood was spilled over the eons of doing this ritual between sects.

The sound of a sharp scream brought Jean's attention back to the fight. Ymir was tumbling down, taking Mikasa with her. Everyone reached out at once, as if trying to stop the fall by will alone. Ymir landed on the ground with a wet smack. The black dagger in Mikasa's hand impladed Ymir's leg with such force the blood splatter reached Jean.

A collective gasp came from everyone. It was only when the hooded Serp spoke did everyone collect themselves.

"The ritual is done." The hooded Serp moved toward the two girls.

"It's ok." Gerger said calming the group.

Gerger went to Miksake and the hooded Serp went to Ymir. Gerger removed the belts and from Mikasa's and Ymir's arm. Ymir's face was contorted in pain yet not a peep came from her mouth. Mikasa step towards the group. Her body shaking from adrenaline and pain. Connie moved toward her rubbing her cuts with a clear ointment.

"Are we done here, Levi?" Erwin yelled. His face was in raged. Even though it was not Mikasa that wasn't injured Erwin still hated seeing anyone get hurt.

The hooded Serp looked to Erwin. His mouth in the form of a hiss.

"Yes, Erwin. Victory goes to your Nightwalker."

"And..."

"And the southwest sections is your till the next harvest moon." Levi spat.

The Serps began a quick process of gathering the bloody mess of Ymir. She stared at Mikasa with a glare like vemin. Only when the Serps left did Erwin let out a breath. The tension in his face finally faded. "Let's go."

Everyone moved towards the truck. Mikasa was given some assistance as she was place on the plastic cover front seat. Her entire front was a mess. Connie brought over the medical bag he always carried. Inside was an assortment of bandages, wraps, ointments and It was a special mix from Sina territory. The ointment healed cuts and bruises like magic. As soon as Connie placed the ointment on Mikasa's arms, the cuts disappeared into nothing.

"Wow, Sis, I can't believe you d-did it. Like wow. I...I just can't even." Connie stammered. "You really did Ymir good."

Mikasa could only smile. "It was just dumb luck. She tripped."

"Yeah, but that just means the Spirits favored you tonight. They are on our side this year. Who knows what else we can do." Connie finished rubbing Mikasa's arm with ointment.

"I can do the rest Connie, thanks." Mikasa said. Connie nodded and jumped into the back of the truck. Mikasa began applying the ointment on her self.

Gerger came over with a smile from ear to ear. "Good going, Sis."

"I am glad you came out ok." Sasha put in.

"It was a good fight." Erwin said. "You fought well." His praise was always brief, but to the point.

"Thanks guys." Mikasa smiled through the pain and burning sensation of the ointment. The pain started to dissipate, but the heat of new cells regenerating was always uncomfortable.

"You did well, Princess." Jean grinned knowing she hated that nickname. Mikasa blow him a big raspberry in response.

"Whatever, short bus." she hissed.

"Jean, in the truck." Erwin stressed. Jean gave Miksasa one last tooth grin and hopped in the back of the truck.

The drive back was good. The cool air was what all of them needed. By the time they got back to inner Maria the moon was high and a pale yellow. The long stretches of grasses was replaced by giant buildings, city streets and the smell of humanity. The night was alive with people. Several hollers could be heard. Jean leaned back his head and cawed. His hands went into air, proclaiming their victory. Those that saw would spread the word. He even saw several young crows run in all different directions to spread the word. Everyone gave their best caw making sure the word spread. The night, and the rest of the year was theirs.

Erwin pulled up to the newly remodeled home they all had helped renovate. Previous this building was an old library, three stories, huge backyard. The building was a combination roman architecture and post modern. There was even a clock tower, though it was disabled cause no one could deal with the ringing.

"Line up." Erwin called. The Nightwalkers jumped out the truck with haste. Mikasa, now fully healed, moved with haste. They all lined up in formation. Erwin looked each one of his disciples up and down. Jean never knew if he was looking for weakness or visual imperfections.

"You have all done well this past year. I have seen many walkers past to the Black. Do well to remember your lives are more the then blood that is spilled. That path you have chosen, whether you like it or not is the path of the Nightwalker. Sleep well, crows. Dismissed."

The group relaxed and made beelines toward the door.

"I'm going to get some sleep guys," Mikasa headed upstairs, while everyone headed for the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Sasha asked while her head stayed still but her body moved forward.

"Nah, I'm good." Mikasa said with a wave of her hand.

Jean stared had at how the tight black tights really formed well around Mikasa's behind.

"Jean, if you drool any harder you'll flood the place." Gerger teased.

Jean played along and wiped his mouth." I got paper towels."

"Ha, you coming to eat?"

"Nah, I'm going to bed. I better."

"Goodnight."

"Night." Jean turned and hopped up the stairs two at a time. He took a left on the second floor and turned left towards his room. The room was decorated with poster, magazine covers, and anything else Jean could find and tack up. Every picture of a different place from around the world. Beaches, forest, landscapes, cityscapes; Jean collected it all.

His hoodie flew off, his pants went across the room. He flopped down like a dead fish on his bed. And wrapped himself in his sheets. He had lost track of time and had dozed off when he felt the warmth of another body beside him. Arms wrapped around his chest, hugging him gently. The kiss that landed on his lips was soft and warm.

"I was waiting for you." Jean said sleepily

"Had to shower." Mikasa said apologetically.

Jean pressed his lips against Mikasa's. He was now awake, the soft heat that emanated from her body sent Jean into a trace. He drowned himself in Mikasa's embrace. For hours he swam in her oceans, drowning and living over and over again.

The warm light from the morning sun awoke Jean. He felt around in his bed, but Mikasa wasn't there. Jean sighed away the sting in his heart. Even now Mikasa didn't want to be with him. To her Jean was a good lay from time to time. It wasn't such a bad ordeal, but deep down he wished for romance. His emotions went back and forth as he laid in bed. He wondered if last night was real, to asking Mikasa to just marry him, to asking her to stop using him. His stomach growled, ending his crisis. He pick himself up and winced from his hair being caught in himself. Yeah, last night was real. Jean grabbed a towel and slide on some boxers and walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

The house was pretty quite. Jean passed by a clock and it read 11:43 am. He grimaced. Everyone should be out doing assignments. He probably had one as well, no telling what Erwin would want him to do.

Jean showered quickly. Went back to his room, dressed in his usually blue jeans and black wife beater. Skipped steps and jumped the last three to the first floor. He went down the hall to the boxes, each one had their names on them for mail and assignments. Jean saw the white envelope and picked it up without stopping, continued down the hall toward the kitchen.

He let the envelope sit on the counter while he made breakfast. After getting cheesy eggs, toast, sausage, and harsh browns ready he sat down and relaxed into eating breakfast.

"IT SMELLS AMAZING IN HERE!" A loud voice boomed down the hall towards the kitchen. Sasha stormed in her face looking more ravenous than usual. "Please tell me you have extra." She plead.

"I don't..." Jean began, but then Sasha's large brown eyes just looked to much like a puppy. "I'll make some more."

"Yay!"

Jean began cracking eggs, and placed some bread in the toaster. He put the sausage in the skillet it slightly hissed from still being hot from when he used it.

"So we are assigned to each other today." Sasha sat down playing with Jean's unopened envelope.

"W-wait what?" Jean attempted to flip the sausage. "I thought my next assignment was going to be with Mikasa." Jean poured in the eggs next to the sausage.

"Yeah, she and I switched. So today you're with me."

Jean thought for a hard moment. Mikasa was always distant after their nights together, but she never switched with anyone. He could The toaster popped up Sasha's toast. Jean placed it on a plate and spread butter over them. The sausages were done so he placed them along side the toast. With a fork Jean scrambled the eggs even more and let them cook until they were golden brown. He slid them onto the plate walk it over to Sasha.

"No hash browns?"

"Get 'em yourself." Jean said annoyed.

"Don't get grouchy at me cause Mikasa tapped it and then left it." She snapped her fingers in a z motion and her voice dropped two octaves to deadly. "If you can't fuck with out falling in love that's on you don't take it out on me." Sasha got up and popped the magnetic cord into the back of the deep fryer, leaving Jean with a mouth full of eggs and his jaw to the floor.

"How did you know?" Jean was more surprised then anything. When Mikasa was the one that said she didn't want the others to know.

"Well," Sasha sucked in air to be more dramatic,"if you think we are all blind you a bigger fool then I though Jean Kirstein. And she told me this morning."

"What! Why?" Jean felt his heart sink. He couldn't think of anything he could have done to ruin this. "What did I do?"

"Dude, I are for reals crying right now."

"No, I just have toast in my eye." Jean moved his breakfast away. He felt rejection all over his body. Sasha placed a hand on his shoulder and made him look her in the eyes.

"Jean, you are not going to do this. You are a fucking Nightwalker. You will eat your food, cause I will kill you if you ever waste any, and use these emotions on our assignment. If you dare puss out on me now I will spread this news so far across Maria you won't get laid again for the rest of your life."

Jean nodded. "But...what did I do?" Sasha sat down.

"Fucking Mikasa. You know I shouldn't be the one telling you this. So when Mikasa comes back you can have words with her, but really we both know that's a losing battle. Girls a stone statue. Jean when you were sleep, Mikasa told me, you said 'I love you' after you guys were done.

"What! No, I didn't."

"You said it in your sleep, dumbass." Jean looked at Sasha like she had shot his brains out. He was always careful with anything that would expose his feelings to Mikasa, to be betrayed by his only sleep talking was like a blow to the gut. He could feel every limb in his body shattering like glass.

"Dang, Jean. You really got some feels." Sasha moved the plate of food in front of him." Eat. Seriously, we have an assignment and now that you know this I at least need you somewhat alive."

Jean didn't saw anything he just stuffed the food in his mouth. It tasted of nothing, but salt and sorrow.

When Sasha had finished her food long before him. She had retrieved his shoes and his hoodie for him.

"Let's go. The run will help clear your head."


	3. We all Fall Down

The wind howled in Jean's ears, as his speed clocked twelve miles an hour. He knew he could run faster, reach a speed of twenty miles an hour if he really tried, but this run was not about speed. He was running from the pain. His stomach was a hollow pit, he knew there could only be two ways him and Mikasa would end, but he was banking on the happy one.

Jean thrust his legs upward, propelling himself along the side of a building. He ran up this wall a thousands times, his hands grabbed hold on the ledge and he propelled himself upwards and over. He landed softly and resumed his run.

Jean jumped over railings, small gates, and chimneys. He concentrated on controlling his movements. Concentrating on the slight twist of his hips or the thrust to propel his legs forward became the soothing balm he needed to forget his sorrows.

"JEAN!" He barely heard his name. Sasha voice rang out from two buildings behind him. He doubled back.

"Sorry, just got into it."

"Focus fool." She pointed towards the alley below them. "We found one of our marks." A long red line was painted on the building. Jean focused his eyes on what Sasha was pointing to. Examining the wall he saw a long red snake defacing the side of the building. It was the Serps graffiti across the wall. Sasha retrieved a small notebook and took note of their position. This was the mission by Erwin, find all the tags, mark them, and then for the rest of the week, destroy them. This was the first one of the morning.

"Jean, get your head in the game." Sasha tone was serious. "I know you are going through some things, but don't let it throw you off."

"Okay, geez. Get off my back." Jean protested.

Sasha shook her head and made a running leap to the next building. She did feel sorry for Jean, but she knew he was warned before he started that relationship with Mikasa. To Sasha, he had no reason to feel sorrow.

Jean followed after Sasha, feeling pissed with himself. He wasn't a child and she had no reason to be telling him what to do. He veered to the left, wanting to keep his anger in check by creating distance between Sasha and himself. Annoyances chewed at his belly like gnawing worm.

He wished this day would end. Jean's annoyance came out more and more as the day went on. As they both looked for more graffiti Jean always seemed to hiss when she found one before him. He was quick to criticize about anything that wasn't perfect, and whined when it was. Sasha ignored his pathetic outburst of teenage angst.

The sun was sinking now, the rooftops light with an orange glow. Both of them were sweat covered and sticky. A cool breeze paralyzed both of them into a relaxed state on top of a rare roof garden. After being so physically exhausted, Jean had no mental angst in him anymore.

"I need food." Sasha proclaimed.

"I can not agree more." Jean huffed.

"Come on,"Sasha picked herself up. "I know a restaurant near by that I haven't been to in a year." Sasha lent Jean a hand in getting up. They both slugged their way down a near by fire escape. Both were very happy gravity was on their side, the forty-nine floors went by very quickly.

On the ground the world took a different turn. The sounds of horns, music, and the chattering of people assaulted Jean's and Sasha's senses. The various smells of exhaust, food, and bodies all combined to make the city's unique smell. They maneuvered through the congested crowd of people, Sasha leading Jean left and right as if finding the place by smell. Sasha finally stopped in front of a neon sign that read 'The Trot Stop' and a large smiling horse presenting a large burger to them.

"Oh, gowd, yes." Sasha moaned. She hurried inside, beaconing Jean to hurry.

The place was well lit with a red and black motif. There were quite a lot of people so Sasha opted for a seat at the bar and Jean followed. When Jean opened the menu he thought it was a book. The menu had an assortment of food from that Jean didn't even know about. The drink list alone could've been a separate restaurant. Jean was hungry, but had no idea what he want. He just picked from one of the pictures to save time.

The bartender arrived just when they lifted their heads. "Welcome to The Trot Stop! What can I get for you?" The bartender placed two glasses of water before Sasha and Jean.

"I'll have a chicken club with avocado." Sasha beamed. "And for the drink, may I have the fresh lemonade."

"Oh, of course." The bartender made quick scratches into the order book. "And for you, Sir?"

"I'll have the miso Salmon with the cookie milkshake."

"Alright it'll place those orders in and it'll be ready in a few minutes." They handed the menus to the bartender.

Jean draw his water as he surveyed the restaurant. There were horses everywhere, from miniatures, to a full scale taxidermy horse. "Sasha how do you find these places?"

"Eh, found it when I had to track a guy for an assignment. He come to this place for lunch and I did too."

Jean giggled. That sounded like how Sasha found most of her favorite restaurants.

When Jean saw the food other people were eating and felt his stomach whine impatiently for his. The bartender came back with their drinks, but it was a few more moments before the food came. And when the food came Jean could see why Sasha came here. The food was picture perfect. Jean dug in with the same viscosity as Sasha. His fish was soft and savory. He practically moaned when he took the first bite. They swapped a few bites of each other's food. Next time, Jean was getting a burger. It was so juicy and just the perfect taste for a burger.

Near the end of the meal Jean noticed someone that looked odd to him. The person sat in corner of the restaurant, their face hidden in shadow. A white hood covered in a red design. Jean glanced over them, not wanting his eyes to rest on them for too long.

"Hey Sasha, there was a white spider with red stripes in Gerger's room." Jean coded the sentence. Sasha knew that Gerger's room meant to look back and to the right.

She took a moment finishing the last bite of her food, and pretended to look for the bartender. "Oh, yeah. I remember that. He was such a girl. That was for sure a really poisonous spider though so I understand why he was scared."

Jean inferred the messaged. The person was a girl. The poisonous part confirmed that it was a Serp. Jean looked at his watch, it was nearly seven. Jean eat the last bite of his food. They sat for a moment complimenting the bartender on how good the meal was and tipped her nicely. They hopped from their seats and walked out of The Trop Stop. Sasha placed her hand in front of her and signaled by putting up three fingers, then pointing to the left and putting up two fingers. Jean nodded, understanding they would walk three blocks turn left and then at the two we confront the enemy.

They knew the Serp at restaurant noticed them. It was only one day since they claimed the territory, there were bound to be stragglers reluctant to leave. A quick show of force would show any remaining Serp they need to leave.

The hairs on his neck stood on edge by the second block. Jean could feel the intense stare of eyes on the back of his head. Jean and Sasha never let on they knew they were being followed. They turned left on the third block, merging into crowd of people crossing the street. Sasha peeled left and Jean kept forward. He picked up his pace to a fast walk, still the feeling never left him.

One block remained and he saw the flash of black and red hoodies. There were more Serps now, all following him. When he rounded the last block, it lead to an alley. Jean took a breathe knowing what was coming next.

"Hey, Crow." An ensemble of Serps blocked the exit for Jean. They slowly approached tauting Jean by pounding their fist or cracking their knuckles.

"A bit reluctant to leave guys?"

"You'd think we'd just let ya take this place without us having a say?" The Serp called out, charging straight at Jean.

Jean didn't flinch. He took a deep breathe in, bending back to dodge the glint of silver in the Serp's hand. Jean blocked a punch thrown to his kidney's by another Serp. Jean countered with a punch to the Serp's face. The resound crunch put a smile on Jean's face.

A solid mass collided with Jean's legs. He fell backwards, but let his weight flow with the fall. Jean smacked his the palm of his hand on the ground to cushion his fall and rolled to escape any assault he couldn't see.

With no time to focus on his environment Jean could was acting on reflex alone. The barrage of black and red attacked once again. Jean dodged and weaved, cause the Serps to lose their temper. When Jean saw an opening and grabbed hold of the Serp with the knife. Jean then proceeded to break the Serp's arm. The wail was enough to make the other Serp hesitate. Dismay were on the other's Serp's faces, but they continued their assault.

Jean scoffed, seeing the Serp's hoodie turn a darker black, the Serp's friends didn't come to his aid nor did they back down from the fight. "You aren't even worth fighting anymore if you can't help your own family." Jean was not holding back any longer. He charged back head long into the group. His punch collide with a Serp's stomach which sent the boy retching. Jean spun and ducked, swinging his leg to trip Serp. Another Serp tried to charge Jean, but only ended up being grabbed and thrown as Jean rolled back.

There were only two Serps left. They grumbled discontentedly, the odds no longer in their favor. One began to charge, yelling his head off as if there were his last battle. An arrow whizzed above Jean's head and ripped throw the Serp's jean's. The Serp stood, paralyzed from the unknown attack.

"Also, met Sasha." Jean pointed upwards. Atop the building Sasha stood. Her bow drawn in anticipation. "Move again. I dare ya."

The Serp struggled pulling apart his pants to get away. The other last standing Serp had to help pull him away.

A resounding cheer echoed throughout the alley. A fairly large crowd had gathered at the opening. Most were cheering and hooting about seeing a good street fight. Jean looked at Sasha and signaled with his fist across his heart. This was the signal for victory.

"JEAN! LOOK OUT!" Sasha yell was an unexpected on, as was the blow he received from the back of his head. Jean hurled onto the ground.

Jean could hear the hoots and hollers of the crowd now as a new challenger appeared. Jean shook himself off. He glared at the new opponent in front of him. The white hoodie with a snake design appeared in front of him. It was the same Serp from The Trop Stop. Blondie hair spilled out from underneath the hood. She was average height, but had the frame of an athlete.

"Get out of our city." She hissed.

"Like hell I will." Jean charged. He went for a punch, but pulled back at the last moment for a kick. Jean felt like he had kicked a brick. She grinned like a madwoman, as she gripped

Jean's leg and pulled him off balance. He fell to the ground again unable to right himself. He hit the ground with more force than he had anticipated and heard a crack in his back and a crippling pain run up his leg.

"Son of a bitch." Jean cursed. The world turned upside down for Jean. His arms dangled in the air. He looked up and saw the girl's face for the first time. A slightly hooked nose in the center of her face reminded him of the witches from fairytales. Her bright blue eyes held the sky in them. The expression she held on her face looked as if she disapproved of his very existence. Jean could feel the panic in the pit of his gut now. She was not a normal person if she could pick him up so effortlessly.

"Shit." Jean was breathing heavily now. The blood was rushing to his head.

"You Crows think you'll win this game then you are wrong." Her voice was low and deadly. "Now, fall from the sky Crow."

Sasha's arrow stroke home and the girl was hit in the arm hold Jean. Jean fell to the ground, yelping as he fell on his wrist. Jean's head flooded with pain as the girl screamed in agony. The girl pulled a small black object out from underneath her hoodie. She tossed what looked like a metal ball Sasha's direction. The resounding explosion caused a massive dust cloud that blocked Sasha's view. Panic swept the crowd, causing many to stampede. A kick to the chest caused Jean to roll in pain. He could feel a hand on his throat. "The Serps will have victory." The girl hissed. The blow to the head caused the world to go black for Jean.


End file.
